


claude tops for once lmao (the 2nd time and out of like 5 times in his life hes lucky enough to top)

by anne_png



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Goodbye Sex, Vaginal Sex, this is b4 claude leaves in byleth and his paired ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anne_png/pseuds/anne_png
Summary: byleth and claude get jiggy with it at like 2 in the morning





	claude tops for once lmao (the 2nd time and out of like 5 times in his life hes lucky enough to top)

The loud slapping of skin against skin echoed throughout Byleth’s bedroom above the monastery. It was the night before Claude would leave for months to fulfill his dream to reunite Fódlan. Knowing how long they would be apart, Byleth and Claude decided to spend all night fucking and making love to each other as a parting gift; which they would just pass off as separation anxiety keeping them up all night if anyone were to ask. 

They had been going for hours at this point in the night, and Claude wanted to top. A general understanding in their relationship was that Byleth was the top and Claude was the bottom. However, Claude wanted to feel his wife this round, not just one of her strap-ons. After taking a small break to catch their breaths and recover from their orgasms, they started again.

They were teasing each other the whole night, so Claude didn’t feel the need to make Byleth wait anymore. At this point the night had gone from love making to aggressive fucking. Claude readied himself at Byleth’s entrance; he had only topped once before now, so he was a bit nervous. Sensing his anxieties, Byleth reached out and cupped his cheek. She encouraged him to not hold back and, at the end of the day, she loved him and couldn’t wait to feel him inside her. Regaining his confidence, Claude gave Byleth a kiss on the forehead before plunging himself deep in her.

Byleth moaned, not even she entered this quickly. Claude let her adjust to his size, he was pretty big after all. Once Byleth said she was ready, Claude started gyrating his hips before removing himself almost entirely, then slamming into Byleth. This was the speed he was going to try to stay at, to the best of his abilities at least. He didn’t want Byleth to ever forget the feeling of him inside her. 

Byleth was resting on her elbows, but after only a few thrusts, she collapsed onto her back; the pleasure overcoming her. Claude took this opportunity to lift both her legs over his shoulders, giving him better access to her. Byleth moaned at his swift movements, never letting his name leave her lips. She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands, holding on for dear life. 

Soon, Claude’s movements began to grow sloppy; he was close and thank the goddess she was too. Claude leaned forward, spreading Byleth’s legs apart, allowing him to reach farther. Byleth shot her head back. She pulled Claude to her, arms slumping over his shoulders to claw at his back. That was it for him. Claude sloppily kissed her before the both of them came.

The two of them stood still, overcome by the intensity of their orgasms. After they stopped shaking, Claude slowly slid himself out of Byleth, cum pouring out of her pussy and onto one of the towels they had brought. Claude was a panting mess, more than Byleth. Byleth reached up to cup his cheek again, a symbol of reassurance between the two. He had done well, and he might have to top more often. Claude chuckled at the statement. He cleaned the both of them up and the pair continued on into the hours of the morning.


End file.
